Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-5408479-20160802222649
---- Pierwszy oficjalny opis 4. sezonu „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”! :„''In the aftermath of their journey to another planet, Director Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) and the rest of the team were driven more than ever to put an end to the HYDRA organization. Little did they know that they were up against the deadliest threat they’ve ever faced – an extremely powerful Inhuman, Hive, who was transported back from Maveth in the body of their worst enemy, Grant Ward. The team was able to thwart and kill Hive and take down HYDRA, but they are all still mourning the death of fellow agent and Inhuman, Lincoln Campbell.'' :In light of the Sokovia Accords, and with Hydra obliterated, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been legitimatized again and no longer needs to operate in the shadows. Since the world presumes that Coulson is dead, the organization needed a new Director ('Jason O’Mara') to be the face of the organization. Coulson finds himself back in the role as an agent and teamed with Mack ('Henry Simmons'), and together they are tasked with tracking down and confirming the presence of Enhanced people, aka Inhumans. They have been trying to track down and capture Daisy ('Chloe Bennet'), aka Quake, who has gone rogue in an attempt to atone for sins from the past. But with the world believing that Daisy is a dangerous outlaw who has taken down banks and bridges, the new Director has no qualms about taking her down for good. Agent May ('Ming-Na Wen') is tasked with training specialist strike teams, and Fitz ('Iain De Caestecker') and Simmons ('Elizabeth Henstridge') have taken a big step forward in their relationship. But with Simmons’ new promotion as Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology, Fitz, as well as her former team members, finds it hard to confide in or trust her since she’s now the Director’s confidant. :Robbie Reyes ('Gabriel Luna') will roar into the lives of Agent Coulson and the team as a junkyard mechanic who can turn on a dime into the terrifying Ghost Rider. Will Robbie be a friend or foe to S.H.I.E.L.D. – as well as the world, itself? Meanwhile, Fitz discovers that socially awkward genius and friend Dr. Radcliffe ('John Hannah') has started putting the finishing touches on a new, secret invention.” Nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie: :„''W następstwie podróży na obcą planetę, dyrektor Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) i reszta jego drużyny zostali przyparci do muru, by położyć kres HYDRZE. Nie wiedzieli, że walczyli przeciwko najbardziej śmiertelnemu zagrożeniu, jakiemu stawili czoła - niezwykle potężnemu Nieczłowiekowi, Hive'owi, który przeniesiony został z powrotem na Ziemię w ciele ich najgorszego wroga - Granta Warda. Zespół był w stanie pokrzyżować szyki i zabić Hive'aga oraz zniszczyć HYDRĘ, ale wszyscy wciąż opłakują śmierć ich przyjaciela i Nieczłowieka, Lincolna Campbella.'' :W świetle Protokołu Sokovii i po wymazaniu HYDRY, T.A.R.C.Z.A. z powrotem została zalegalizowana i nie musi już działać w ukryciu. Ponieważ świat zakłada, że Coulson jest martwy, organizacja potrzebowała nowego dyrektora ('Jason O’Mara'), będącego publiczną twarzą ugrupowania. Coulson sprowadzony został z powrotem do roli agenta i przydzielono go wraz z Mack'iem ('Henry Simmons') do wyśledzenia i potwierdzenia obecności wzmocnionych ludzi znanych jako Nieludzie. Próbowali namierzyć i schwytać Daisy ('Chloe Bennet'), posługującą się pseudonimem Quake, która opuściła grupę i zaczęła działać samozwańczo, próbując odpokutować grzechy z przeszłości. Ale gdy świat twierdzi, że Daisy jest niebezpiecznym bandytą, który rabował banki i niszczył mosty, nowy dyrektor nie ma skrupułów, by powstrzymać ją na dobre. Agentka May ('Ming-Na Wen') przydzielona została do wytrenowania specjalistycznej jednostki uderzeniowej, natomiast Fitz ('Iain De Caestecker') i Simmons ('Elizabeth Henstridge') wykonali wielki krok naprzód w swoim związku. Jednak kiedy Simmons otrzymuje awans na stanowisko specjalnego doradcy dyrektora do spraw nauki i technologii, Fitzowi i reszcie członków ekipy trudniej jest zwierzać się i ufać jej, odkąd jest powiernikiem dyrektora. :Robbie Reyes ('Gabriel Luna') pojawi się z hukiem w życiu Coulsona i zespołu jako mechanik na złomowisku, który w mgnieniu oka może przekształcić się w przerażającego Ghost Ridera. Czy Robbie okaże się sojusznikiem czy wrogiem dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y.- podobnie jak cały świat? W międzyczasie Fitz odkrywa, że społecznie niezręczny geniusz i jego przyjaciel dr Radcliffe ('John Hannah') zaczął dopracowywać nowy, tajny wynalazek.” ---- 320px|center Czwarty sezon „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” zadebiutuje w Ameryce 20 września 2016 roku na kanale ABC!